


Paint The Town Green

by DelphiniGaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniGaunt/pseuds/DelphiniGaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is feeling homesick on St Pattys Day so Dean brings Ireland to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint The Town Green

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment id you liked ir. Or hated it. Feedback is feedback :)

_I know you’re missing home_  
_It’s been so long since you’ve been_  
_And that life you had in Dublin_  
_Now ain’t nothing but a dream_  
_To be right there in the moment_  
_You’d give anything to be_  
_It’s alright_  
_‘Cause tonight_  
_We’re gonna paint the town green_

Dean woke up late, quickly got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Everyone was already there. He sat down next to Seamus who was pushing porridge around his bowl moodily.  
“You okay Seamus?”  
“Just not hungry.”  
Dean cautiously accepted his answer and scooped some eggs onto the toast on his plate. He was nearly finished his breakfast when the post arrived. Owls flocked into the dining hall. It was always so beautiful to see. Especially for a muggle raised kid like himself. He never realised just how many different species of owls there were until he saw them all together in the same room. After 6 years at Hogwarts the novelty of most things had worn off for Dean. He had seen and experienced it all so often. The owls however, were just as magical now as they were the first day he saw them all.  
Himself and Seamus both received letters that morning. His was just a letter from his mother checking up on him to make sure he was doing okay and requesting that he write to her more often so that she didn’t worry about what he was up to.  
Seamus received an entire stack of letters. As each was opened, more and more green glitter and paper shamrocks fell into his plate and the surrounding area. All of his muggle friends had written to him. They all send letters to his mum for her to forward to him.  
Shit, how could Dean have forgotten that it was Saint Patrick’s day today. Seamus must be terribly home sick, which is why he wasn’t eating his food. How could Dean be so selfish and forget one of the most important days of the year for his Irish bestie.

 _Your friends are on the phone_  
_It's so close to Paddy’s Day_  
_And it kills you not to be there_  
_But life got in the way_  
_If I had to break the bank_  
_Spend every penny on your dreams_  
_It’s alright_  
_‘Cause tonight_  
_We’re gonna paint the town green_

He was so glad it was Sunday because he really wasn’t in the mood to go to any classes today.  To be fair he wasn’t in the mood to go to classes most days. Unfortunately he and Seamus had planned to spend the day doing homework as they were starting to fall behind. Those plans were rapidly changing though. After breakfast he ran off, apologising to Seamus for ditching him, claiming he had an emergency he had to tend to. He felt bad for lying to Seamus, especially seeing as his friend was having such a bad day already but Dean knew it’d be worth it to see the look on his face when he saw the last minute surprise he was planning for him.  
Dean had run around all morning cashing in favours and spending his saved up birthday and Christmas money, making a last minute, same day delivery from Fred and George. Some of it went to buying Saint Patty stuff from their shop, but most of it went to bribing them to smuggle in Butterbeer and Firewhisky in with the parcel. It took a lot of sucking up but he had managed to convinced Miss McGonagall to turn a blind eye when she searched the parcel for dark artefacts. She also promised to pass around the word to all the Irish students at Hogwarts there would be a Saint Patricks day party in the room of requirement tonight. She promised not to tell Seamus and would warn the others to keep it a secret. She always seemed to have a stick up her ass and came across as scary to most students but secretly she was actually pretty cool.

 _Just like home_  
_Let’s colour the streets like our own_  
_Let’s make this place feel like our own_  
_It’s just you and me_

_It’s alright_  
_‘Cause tonight_  
_We’re gonna paint the town green_

In order to make sure Seamus was distracted and stayed away from all the action, after lunch Harry had offered to go flying with him to help him improve his Quidditch skills. Hermione had offered to suggest helping him with the homework that Dean had bailed on but everyone agreed that that was a terrible idea.  
Dean headed to the room of requirement to see how it was looking and to help with last minute touch ups before the party began. When he arrived the room looked amazing. There were green streamers floating near the ceiling, shamrock shaped everything. The house elves had prepared a bunch of stews and other Irish foods for dinner and desert and Dobby the house elf was flittering around the room dressed as a leprechaun.  
The amount of green in the room should have screamed Slytherin but the atmosphere was so cheerful and uplifting that there was no way anyone could mistake it for being in relation to that dark and slimy house.  
He knew Seamus was gonna love it.

 _And we travel on the subway_  
_Like it was the Luas line_  
_Chase the Hudson to the Liffey_  
_Where we kissed for the first time_  
_Turn the city into Dublin_  
_Yeah, wherever we may be_  
_It’s alright_  
_‘Cause tonight_  
_We’re gonna paint the town green_

Dean went down to the Quidditch pitch and told Seamus that he had to come quick due to an emergency. Seamus and Harry hurriedly put away their brooms, Harry knowing full well what was happening but having to play along so as not to cause Seamus to suspect anything. The boys followed their friend back to the castle and up to the seventh floor where the room of requirement was located. Along the way Seamus was asking what the emergency was but Dean always replied with  
“You’ll see.”  
“Shouldn’t we be informing a teacher?”  
“McGonagall knows.”  
“It’s just through there.” I told them pointing at the door we’d used so often the previous year for our secret lessons.  
Seamus pushed open the doors, expecting to see someone hurt or a likewise emergency. Instead he just saw green. He stood there perplexed for a second. Dean leant over and whispered in his ear  
“Happy Saint Patricks Day.”  
He spun around so he was face to face with me. Next second, Seamus had placed his hands on Dean’s waist and pressed his lips firmly to his best friends. Dean’s hands flew to Seamus’s hair, somehow trying to pull his mate even closer then possible. The boys were panting as they pulled apart. Dean leant in giving the Irish lad one last peck on the lips to ensure he knew that the initial kiss was wanted on both ends.  
“This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.” Seamus drawled in his thick Irish accent.  
“I’ve fallen in love you Seamus.”  
“I think I love you too.” He whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Hey, let’s party.”  
The boys entered the room where the party was in full swing. Dean was impressed by the turnout, so many, including a few Slytherins, had turned up to celebrate Ireland. Dean couldn’t have been happier if he tried.s

 _Just like home_  
_Let’s colour the streets like our own_  
_Let’s make this place feel like our own_  
_It’s just you and me,_

_It’s alright_  
_‘Cause tonight_  
_We’re gonna paint the town green_

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Paint the Town Green by The Script


End file.
